1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to aerodynamic surface locking systems and more particularly to embodiments for a physical control lock to prevent undesirable motion of an aerodynamic surface during a boosted launch with ablative erosion of the locking elements to release the surface and lock geometry for break free operation upon powering of surface controls.
2. Background
Launch of boosted two stage vehicles from a carrier aircraft may be somewhat forceful in order to achieve successful and safe separation from the carrier aircraft. Control surfaces on the vehicle are typically unpowered during launch and the surfaces must be maintained in a neutral or defined position to avoid inadvertent cocking at angles which might cause uncontrollable flight or inadvertent striking of the carrier aircraft with attendant crew safety issues. Mechanical control locks typically require a complex mechanism for activation and may provide an additional failure mode. Frangible locks or pyrotechnically disengaged locks may produce debris pieces which are large enough to be a potential hazard to the vehicle.
It is therefore desirable to provide a structurally simple and cost effective control locking system which maintains control of the aerodynamic surface until control system power is applied. Additionally, it is desirable to provide reliable disengagement of the locking system at a predetermined flight phase.